Chaos, Capitals and Cities
by Lieselotte d'Eldritch
Summary: First Hetalia fic ever for me! Not with the Countries, but their children, the Capital Cities! "Hey, has anyone seen Washington? I notice it only now, but she isn't here!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Lieselotte here! This is my very first published Hetalia fic, and I'm super excited to show it to y'all! A few informations before we begin :**

**-I KNOW Königsberg should NOT be here for many historical reasons, but I didn't aim for historical accuracy. Righto? ;)**

**-Königsberg and Berlin call each other "Bruder" (Brother) and "Schwester" (Sister), but they're technically cousins. I think. **

**-"Roma" is the TOWN of Rome, I just called her "Roma" to not get her confused with Grandpa Rome :3**

**-Enjoy! 33**

* * *

Roma was _not _prepared for this. Definitely not.

When she had invited all the other Capitals for a meeting, she thought it was going to be a pleasant first encounter, she thought they'd just... discuss. (Even though when she invited Edinburgh and Königsberg, she should've have felt it. With those two, NOTHING could be calm.)

And so, when everyone arrived, Roma immediately regretted her decision.

Edinburgh and London were already arguing, Königsberg and Berlin were, well... sort-of-teasing each other while Paris was desperately trying to calm them down. Moscow was enthusiastically proposing vodka to everyone, which led to Edinburgh butting in and screaming that "SCOTCH IS THE ONLY GOOD ALCOHOL OUT THERE, DON'T YE GET IT?"

Until finally...

"ENOUUUUUUUGH!"

This yell wasn't coming from Berlin, surprisingly, but from Bern.

"I'M TRYING TO READ! RIGHT? SO JUST STOP YELLING AND GET THIS MEETING OVER WITH, OKAY?"

He then shook his head angrily and resumed reading his book, glaring at everyone to ensure the arguing didn't continue.

"Hrm... _Grazie _Bern." Roma said, still shocked from her Swiss 'counterpart''s outburst. "Now that everyone is calm... please all have a seat."

The capitals who were still standing seated, a bit sheepishly.

"Good." Roma sighed. "So, I'm proud to welcome you all for the first Capital Meeting!"

"No." London simply said.

"What?"

"No." she repeated. "You're not proud to welcome us."

"What makes you say that?" Roma protested.

"You CAN'T just be proud to welcome Edinburgh. Dublin either. Or-"

"HEY, WHAT MAKES YE SAY THAT?" Edinburgh revolted.

"OI, LONDON, CAN'T YA JUST CLOSE YER MOUTH AND SHUT UP?" Dublin yelled.

Roma sighed one more time. This wasn't a good idea. She knew it was going to turn chaotic.

Suddenly, Moscow's soft voice raised :

"Please... could you stop yelling?"

He said that with a smile his father Russia would've been proud of. Both Dublin and Edinburgh seemed to calm down a bit (although the latter let out an audible annoyed groan.)

"Oh, Romenka..." Moscow continued, in the same soft, almost whisper-like, tone "I...um...I was wondering why you called us here? There must be a particular reason, _da?" _

"Um... no? I-I-I just... I just thought it would be c-cool to meet you all? I mean, I _know _our parents to meet frequently and... OK, right, I didn't know it'd turn into such a mess..." Roma shrugged, nervously playing with a strand of her brown hair.

"Oh! I see." Moscow stated. "Now... it sure sounded like fun to meet y'all... see people. Only... I didn't know there would be that much arguing..."

"C'mon Moscow, arguing's not THAT bad!" Königsberg burst out laughing.

The Prussian capital's laughter startled Athens, who was sleeping in the chair near hers.

"W-wh-wh-wh-whaaaattt?" he stuttered. "W-what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much!" Königsberg answered, patting Athens on the head.

The latter pouted. He didn't like to be treated like a child, but Prussia's daughter treated _everyone _like a child anyways.

"Nothing much? Oh, fine, then. But I was sleeping and you woke me up... that's not nice."

"You're not supposed to SLEEP during the meetings, you Dummkopf!" Berlin exclaimed.

"C'mon _Bruder_, cut him some slack!" Königsberg sighed in an overly exasperated tone.

"SLACK? Look, _Schwester..._ Slack. Is. Not. Good. Didn't Dad teach you at least THAT?" Berlin protested.

For all answer, the other stuck her tongue at him.

"...Hrm-hrm! Sorry but... If this is the first meeting... wouldn't it be _bienséant _to... make a round of introduction? Just so we can have a look at each other's _personnalité?_" Paris suggested.

"_Grazie mille. _Seriously, _grazie_, Paris. AT LEAST someone says something sensible. Um, I'm Roma, um, I'm the representation of the town of Rome and um, the leader of this meeting."

No one said anything for a few minutes, debating whether or not to take part in Paris' suggestion. Finally, it was the French Capital herself who took a shot at it :

"_Bonjour tout le monde! _I am Paris, Paris _la belle"_ she chuckled. "More seriously, I am happy to be here, among all of you... (her voice lowered to a seductive whisper) ... and I hope I can get to know you all better... _Ravie de vous rencontrer!" _

There were a few flustered laughs in the room, before the calm came back and Moscow started talking:

"_Privet! _I'm Moscow... uh, n-nice to meet you..." the Russian capital murmured. "I'm... erhm, _mne zhal', _I'm not very good at communications... and... nice to meet you I guess..."

Without missing a beat, Beijing (who was holding a box full of seemingly useless plastic things) took after :

"Hi! I'm Beijing-aru!" he exclaimed cheerfully." Nice to meet y'all-aru! Anyone wants some good luck charms-aru? It's ONLY a little hundred yuans! It's an occasion-aru!"

"Shameless advertising much, eh Beijing?" Seoul chuckled lightly. "No one here has any yuans. That said, those introductions are becoming fairly boring..." she admitted. "I'd rather be drawing..."

"Seoul, I'd leave the drawing to me if I were you." Tokyo simply said, glaring coldly at her South Korean counterpart.

"C'mon-aru!" Beijing protested. "Seoul's manhwas are kinda ni-"

He was interrupted by an ice-cold "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" from Tokyo.

"I-I-I just said that Seoul's manhwas were kinda nice... but y-your mangas are b-better-aru!"

"Good." Tokyo said with a satisfied smile.

Usually she was calm and composed, polite with everyone in the purest Japanese style but when it came to mangas v. manwhas, she was absolutely _merciless. _

_"_Hey..." Roma suddenly called out. "Has anyone seen Washington? I notice that only now, but... she isn't here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Oh! That is indeed true! The room is much more calm without this bloody American." London declared, sipping tea from a cup that she got seemingly out of nowhere. "Besides, I'm sure she is simply late. And anyways, excuse me to put it in such a... blunt way, but actually... _why do we even give a bloody damn?"_

Awkward silence.

"What? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No... Not really. It's just...it's really unlike Washington to be late at something like that..." Roma shrugged.

"True, I thought she'd like, jump on the occasion to make a "memorable" impression!" Warsaw agreed.

"_Dites... _What if she's in danger?" Paris said.

"In danger? _Washington?" _London repeated with disbelief. "Paris, please, don't be stupid! Washington never puts herself in any kind of danger. She's bloody stupid, but for safety, she shows a remarkable cleverness.(her voice lowered to a murmur)...and this git better not be in danger or I'm going to save her and THEN I'll kick her bloody arse for making me worried."

Paris, who had heard it all, chuckled.

"Ohh, look at that! _Londres, _you worry about Washington? Did I miss something? I mean, what you do together at night is none of my business, but-"

The English Capital's pale cheeks went a bright red at Paris' innuendo.

"I-I-I..." was all she managed to stutter.

To regain a bit of composure, she drank some more tea. Next to her, both Edinburgh and Dublin were in the middle of a silent fit of the giggles. London glared daggers at them and mouthed :

"Just you wait until we're home. _Just you wait._"

* * *

_Meawhile, in another place, far far away... _

The first thing Washington noticed was the horrible headache she had. And then, the her second thought was :

"Where the _fuck _am I?"

Apparently she was lying on a bed, but for some reason, she couldn't move. The room was dark, and even when her eyes got accustomed to the obscurity, she couldn't figure out where she was.

Then, the door opened! (cue epic and mysterious music!) Washington decided to fake unconsciousness : that way, she could, perhaps, gather some informations? At least, that was how it happened in the mystery books she was an absolute fan of.

"Ah... she isn't awoken yet."

A soft, quiet masculine voice, that somewhat reminded of snow -sweet, but at the same time, there was a slight coldness in it. In fact, Washington could've sworn the voice was Moscow's, but it lacked the typical Russian accent.

Actually... the voice... had an American accent! Washington fought the urge to get up and scream : "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?". But 1) that would probably have been the most stupid thing to do and 2) apparently, she was tied to the bed ("Oh God, I _really _hope Paris and her weird mind will NEVER hear of that.")

"Hmm... I wouldn't trust like that!" a second voice (a woman's, this time, also with an American accent) countered.

"What do you mean?" the other asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, she could be _faking!_" the woman aswered, visibly quite annoyed, as if she was simply stating the obvious.

_Oopsie. _

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who we're dealing with?" she continued.

"Last time I checked, we were dealing with a hothead who doesn't care about danger, avoids it only because of mere dumb luck, and is overall an idiot." The tone was courteous and kind, but not warm.

There was a long, long silence.

"Now", the woman said, "could you please remind me _why _you captured her? And why you got me dragged into your mess?"

"I've told you that at least a thousand times... but if she's faking unconsciousness, I'd rather avoid any chances that she could hear it..."

_Okay, so apparently I'm in a fine mess..._

* * *

Back at Roma's house...

"We should try to know why Washington isn't here!" Ottawa said, politely raising a hand.

"Agreed-aru! That's really unlike her-aru!" Beijing added.

"In fact, she should already be here... kicking the door and screaming to make sure we ALL notice her." London approved.

"Does anyone have her phone number?"


End file.
